A Tragedy Love Story
by tasfiafarah33
Summary: This story is based on 2011-2012, that is modern time based Titanic movie. The difference is that Titanic ship will not be mentioned here and have changed characteristics of some characters from the original movie. The story is based on Jack and Rose mainly along with another new character made up of my own. It does focus on Jack and Rose and betreyal in love. Do enjoy & review plz
**CHAPTER-1**

5 April, 2011.

Rose DeWitt-Bukater was the daughter of William DeWitt-Bukater who was very wealthy and one of the famous business tycoon of that time. Today was Rose's 16th birthday. Her mother Ruth, who was very snobby, rude, spoiled and selfish consumed by her husband's wealth, organized a birthday party for her daughter to show off her wealth. But Rose's father was the opposite of her mother and Rose was much likely her father. Rose didn't wanted to attend the party because her father was really sick, who was suffering from leukemia. As Rose was passing by her father's room, her father called out to her.

"Rose, dear? Is that you?"

Rose slowly opened the door to her father's room. Her father was lying on his death bed who was breathing heavily. Seeing his condition, tears started to well up in her eyes. But she tried her best to hold them up as her father didn't like to see tears in her eyes.

"Yes father? Did you need anything?"

"Come and sit beside me my dear."

Rose sat down beside her father on the bed. Her father took hold of her daughter's hand. His hand was really cold.

"Father, you are so cold!"

"My dear sweet Rosie, you should always know that I will love you always. Wherever I go, I will always remain in your heart."

"Father! Please, don't!"

Rose couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She started to cry holding her father's hand.

"Rosie, whatever happens, you should promise me that you will never give up. You should live up your life in your own way not on the behest of others. You are a very strong girl Rose, and I know it! You are the best gift for me from God the day you were born. And as today is your birthday, I didn't forget your gift. It's on the drawer over there in the wardrobe. Go get it and tell me how it is."

Rose went over to the wardrobe and opened the drawer. She found a small gift wrapped in a wrapper. She opened the wrapper and found a picture of her and her father on the beach when she was six years old. It reminded her of the day when she and her father went on a trip to the beach without even informing her mother or anyone else. They lived the life of common people that day. Rose realized that day, wealth can never bring happiness. It only brings misery in one's life. Because, happiness is something which can never be bought by wealth.

"Father it's so beautiful! I can't believe you…"

As Rose turned to see her father to thank him, he was lying still on his bed with his eyes closed. He wasn't even moving. She went to her father and shook him gently.

"Father! Wake up! You can't leave me like this!"

She stated to cry and screamed her father's name over and over.

* * *

10 April, 2011.

Dear diary,

Today is the first day at college in "The New School". Since high school, I have been really wishing to study in here. Today my wish really came true! I can't believe it! Oh my God I don't know what I'm going to do! I'm so happy! I hope I get to make new friends.

Katherine

Katherine closed her diary and put it in her bag pack. She started to get ready for college. Today was the first day of her college embarking the starting of a new life! She was really looking forward to it.

Katherine was born in Manhattan in New York who was brought up by her parents but later divorced and she went on to live with her father in Columbia. She had a knack for music and has a great voice also. So she applied for 'The New School' college to study about music. She came to Greenwich Village and rented an apartment and took a part time job at a nearby café in order to pay her rent.

She arrived at her college on her cycle.

"Wow! This place is really breathtaking just as I imagined."

She entered the building and went to the principal's room.

"May I come in sir?"

"Yes you may. How may I help you dear?"

"I'm new student here. My name is Katherine Roberts."

"Oh! So you are Miss Roberts? I have been really looking forward to meeting you Miss. Please take a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"Okay, so you were one of the top students in your school. Your grades are very remarkable. You seem very intelligent. If you don't mind my asking, I was really wondering why music? I mean you can take up any subject as your major!"

"As you see sir I'm really passionate towards music. I can't even describe how much I admire it. I don't know. I just have a kick towards it."

"I can understand dear. Anyways go and talk with Mrs. Brown. She will give you routine, books and all other necessary stuffs and instructions which you will need."

"Thank you very much sir! I really appreciate it."

"Best of luck my dear."

Katherine came out from the principal's office and went to look for Mrs. Brown. She took the routine and books from her and listened to her instructions carefully. As she was walking down the hall while looking at the routine, she bumped into a guy and fell down splattering her books everywhere.

"Ouch! You should look where you were going! Look what have done!"

"I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you."

The stranger held his hand out to help Katherine stand up. When Katherine took his hand, that's when she meet those two sparkling blue eyes which were as blue as the ocean. Katherine was mesmerized seeing those eyes. She stood up and the stranger picked up her books which were splattered all over the floor. While he was picking up her books, she looked at him carefully. He had a dirty blonde hair and about 6 feet tall. He seemed around the age 18-19 and was really young who could pass for a teenage boy. He picked up all the books and handed it to Katherine.

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking to where I was going. I was in a hurry. I'm really sorry for the mess. I hope you aren't hurt."

"No! I'm fine. Really! You needn't worry!"

"I'm Jack. Jack Dawson. And you are…?"

"I'm Katherine Roberts."

"It was really nice meeting you Katherine. I hope we meet again soon," he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"See you later beauty!"

Hearing this, Katherine blushed to his comment a little and went to her class room.

All the characters & story are in accordance to James Cameron's Titanic and some fictional characters made up by myself. Please review my story it will encourage me to write further.


End file.
